characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic 'is the secondary antagonist of the series 'Sonic The Hedgehog'. He is Doctor Eggman's ultimate creation and a clone of Sonic. Background Created by the evil genius Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic was designed to accomplish what Eggman had failed to do - defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal was meant to be not just Sonic the Hedgehog's equal, but surpass him. Using a custom chipset and A.I. developed by Dr. Eggman, the doctor devoted much more attention to Metal than any of the other members in his robot army. With Metal Sonic at his side, Dr. Eggman set his sights on the mysterious Little Planet that appears over Never Lake only one month out of the year. When Sonic and Metal first met, they had promised a race at Stardust Speedway. When Sonic reached Metal they began their race, with the loser ramming into a wall and getting killed by Robotnick's laser, Sonic won and the metallic copy was not seen fr a long period of time. Abilities & Powers *'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: Metal charges forward with all of his energy, destroying almost everything in his path *'Black Shield': An impenetrable shield that also slows Metal down *'Chaos Control'l: Stops time for 10 seconds *'Chaos Spear': Releases constructed chaos energy *'Light Speed Attack': Homes into a target, before turning into a ball, and striking him *'Light Speed Dash': Allows the user to travel along a trail of Rings at light speed, even in mid-air *'Plasma Pulse Attack': Unleashes a blue laser from Metal's stomach *'Ring Spark Field': Surrounds Metal in electricity, before firing it *'Burst Shield': Protects Metal from anything, and if a body part is encased inside, it will lose that body part *'Sonic Boom': Turns Metal into a living projectile, blasting past enemies in a blue aura *'Copy System': By observing a move once, he can copy the move and use it to his advantage *'Bat Guard': Shields Metal Sonic with bats *'Chroma Camo': Makes Metal Sonic invisible and intangible *'Teleportation: '''Metal Sonic has the ability to teleport. *'ESP': Releases a dome of green psychokinetic energy in all directions that affects opponents in the area, also confuses the opponents sense of direction *'Hammer Punch': Punches the ground so hard that it makes an earthquake that stuns the opponent, it is so strong, it even affects opponents in the air *'Knuckle Slam': Punches the ground so hard that a red barrier surrounds him for a few seconds *'Flight: Metal Sonic has rocket-powered flight which lets him keep up with Sonic’s speed. He can boost at any point using the rockets (even to the point where he can create explosions to damage enemies). *'''Spin Attack: '''Metal Sonic can use the famous Spin Attack, which lets him use a variety of different techniques while rolled up into a ball. ** '''Homing Attack: Metal Sonic slams into the opponent curled into a ball while homing in on them. ** Spin Dash: Metal Sonic rolls himself along the ground at high speeds, crashing into anything in the way. He can also jump while doing this. ** Spin Jump: Metal Sonic jumps into the air while curled into a ball, hitting enemies who are in the way. ** Jump Dash: Metal Sonic curls into a ball while in midair and launches himself forward for a quick burst of speed. He also knows a variant of this called the Air Dash, where he dashes forward a short distance and has enough power to destroys blocks. Alternate Forms MSKaiFight.png|Metal Sonic Kai Neometalv2.png|Neo Metal Sonic Metallmadness.jpg|Metal Overlord Metal Sonic Kai By absorbing a Dark Ring, which was originally a Chaos Ring, Metal transforms into the gargantuan, crimson, Metal Sonic Kai. Metal Sonic Kai can fire lasers and disassemble his body parts to attack his opponents. Neo Metal Sonic With the power of a Chaos Emerald or enough copied data, Metal can become Neo Metal Sonic. With this form, Neo Metal Sonic can use his electrokinesis and data copying to a higher level. Neo Metal Sonic can also shapeshift. Metal Madness After copying Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, and Chaos’s data through Chocola and Froggy, as well as adding on large amounts of scrap metal to his body, Metal Sonic attempted to turn into his ultimate form, Metal Overlord. He, however, first turned into the incomplete Metal Madness. In this form, he becomes gigantic and looks like a dragon. He also has new attacks. He is able to launch the spines on his back as missiles that can track the opponent, and when they hit the ground, they will sprout into indestructible sharp spike formations which will shatter automatically after some time, use his right hand to produce a powerful and large column of fire, shoot his claws as missiles which traps his enemies in crystal cages (his claws will automatically regenerate afterwards) with his left hand, and swipe opponents with his large tail. His weak spots in this form are the glowing markers on the left, right, and front side of his lower body. Metal Overlord With enough copied energy and the power of chaos, Neo Metal Sonic can become the aerial Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord gains the ability to fly, fire homing missiles, shoot plasma beams, and Ice missiles strong enough to restrain Super Sonic for a few seconds. Feats Strength *Metal Sonic Kai has been shown to destroy islands. *Casually plows through metal, steel, concrete, and the Earth. *(Non-Canon) In a fight against Sonic destroyed a good chunk of the North Pole and a mountain. *Can fight evenly with Sonic **Created multiple dust clouds the size of city blocks from clashes with Sonic *Can send multiple steel platforms flying through the air unintentionally when using his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. *Neo Metal Sonic obliterated a large section of Eggman’s ship with a lightning attack *Metal Overlord can lift and throw one of Eggman’s giant airships *Metal Overlord could fight evenly with Super Sonic. *Stunned Sonic by kneeing him in the stomach. *Created a 200 kiloton explosion. Speed *Matched the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Flew from the Earth’s atmosphere to Earth itself in seven seconds. *Flew out of Earth’s orbit and to Little Planet in a short amount of time after he was just revived and still damaged. *Metal Overlord could keep up with Super Sonic. Durability *Taken several beatings from Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. *Can survive without half of his body. *Tanked the Tornado getting rammed into him at high speeds. *Survived getting hit by Sonic’s Spin Attack which launched him through a glass panel of a rocket (that Knuckles couldn’t even break) that then exploded, he survived this when he was already badly damaged. *Tanked a hit powerful enough to dislodge a mountain sized rock. *Metal Overlord can tank hits from Super Sonic. *Survived atmospheric re-entry. *Blocked Chaos Spear and ESP. Skill *Captured Amy Rose on Little Planet *Tricked four teams of three into giving him data so he could transform into Metal Overlord. *Snatched a Chaos Emerald from Sonic and Silver before using his Black Shield to negate Silver’s psychic powers. *Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0, who is supposed to be an improved version of him. *Held his own against Sonic the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog at the same time. *Effortlessly defeated a unit of G.U.N. Soldiers and stole a Chaos Emerald. *Held his own against Gemerl. *(Non-Canon) Took out Tails with the assistance of Bass *(Non-Canon) Lured Mega Man into a trap to battle Sonic. *Saved Dr. Eggman from an unknown creature in the Distant Abyss Zone by using his Burst Shield. *As Metal Overlord he nearly defeated Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who were in their Super forms at the time. *Was casually pummeling Shadow, Blaze, and Marine, and only lost when he let his guard now. *(Non-Canon) Imprisoned Metal Sonic 3.0 in another dimension. *Conquered the Eggman Empire. *Competed in the Olympics. Weaknesses *Thinks everyone is below him. *Metal being designed specifically to take the hedgehog down makes it difficult for him to battle foes who aren’t the blue blur himself or bare similarities to him. While he can still fare well against certain opponents, this weakness still comes back to bite him eventually. *Metal Sonic isn’t a perfect A.I., with his coding being preset with every buildup, and thus isn’t capable of improvising on the spot with each fight. Anything too unsimilar to the foes he faces should reasonably mess him up. *V. Maximum Overdrive and Ring Spark Field Attacks leaves Metal weakened for a few seconds. Fun Facts Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Villains Category:SEGA Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters with Copying Abilities